


My little doll

by Celtic_girl_Sima



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_girl_Sima/pseuds/Celtic_girl_Sima
Summary: Almost every night they spend together is different. And so is this one.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	My little doll

**Author's Note:**

> Is it dirty? Yes. Do I belong to hell? Also yes.  
> Do I regret anything? Absolutely no.
> 
> Unbeta-ed, all mistakes are mine. Unfortunately, characters are not.  
> I live off comments, in case you forgot! :D

Hamish was, of course, physically way stronger than Vera was. She loved being on top, being the one in charge, but that was all because he allowed her to be. Today, though, she understood very quickly what kind of night they were going to have. It was all about the look in their eyes. Sometimes, Vera wanted just a quick fuck to release some tension. Sometimes it was Hamish (and her, too) being a little kinky, with all those dirty words, spanking and so on. Sometimes both of them wanted gentle, long, slow lovemaking, filled with sweet words and sweeter kisses, more than anything. And sometimes, like tonight, it was all about being like cave people. So when Vera ended on all four with Hamish behind her, barely five minutes after he pushed her against the door of her bedroom, she was almost choking with desire. There was something so exciting about the fact she couldn’t see his face.

He was now just caressing her torso, even though she was literally trembling, and Vera let out low, frustrated growl. She let herself land on her forearms, and rested her forehead on them. Hamish was absolutely unimpressed by her actions. After a while, he reached down to work on her clit and she arched in her back with pleasure, but after a few lazy strokes, he stopped.

Vera jerked her hips, and Hamish chuckled.  
„Stop being so impatient, darling,“ he said, and traced her spine with one finger.  
„You’re-“ she had a lot of things to say about him, but all of them died in her throat, when she felt something liquid and wet on one of her entrances that usually wasn’t the one dripping wet.

Oh. _Oh!_

She soon realized what was Hamish doing, and desire she never felt before jolted through her body. She obviously was no newbie in the world of sex, but she had never tried anal sex before. With this thought, as if on cue, Hamish inserted a finger inside her anus.

Vera gasped loudly, when the finger started moving, massaging her intimately. This was a whole new feeling and she gritted her teeth together at the sensation. Soon, it wasn’t enough for her.

„More,“ she moaned and rocked her hips again. „Oh my God, Hamish, I need… _more-oh_!“ Hamish added another finger, and it felt so good she couldn’t even catch a breath for a while. She stretched like a cat, trying to take in all the length.  
Hamish leaned closer, casually adding third finger. „Do you know what you are?“ he whispered into her ear, carefully brushing her hair over her right shoulder.  
„What,“ Vera asked. Her own voice sounded strange to her.  
„You, Vera,“ Hamish kissed her shoulder, „are my beautiful, precious, but dirty, very dirty little doll.“  
„God, _yes_ ,“ she breathed out and lifted herself up a little more. „Yes.“

„Tell me what you want, my doll. Tell me.“  
„I want you… inside me…“  
„I already am inside of you,“ he teased, but his fingers slid from her almost fully out. She instantly missed the feeling.  
„I want your cock inside my ass,“ Vera groaned. „Fuck me in the ass, Hamish. Show me what I was missing my whole life.“  
„Ooh, my doll is actually anal-virgin? I’ll be gentle then.“  
„Don’t be,“ she heard herself saying. „I want you to take me hard. As hard as you can, please…“

Hamish put more lubrication gel on her virgin entrance. He heard what she told him, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Leaning over her to be able to look her in the face, he asked if she was ready.

„Fuck me, Mr. Duke,“ Vera managed out and kissed him deeply, eyes burning with such desire it almost made him come just by the look.  
„Do you want to turn around?“ Hamish asked another question, already touching her anus with the tip of his cock. Vera squirmed at the touch.  
„No… Not now… Take me,“ she answered, and the lust dripping from her voice was everything he needed.

Carefully, he slid into her full length. Vera moaned loudly and arched in the back in a way her shoulder blades were almost touching. She was the one who rocked her hips, making him to move. Slowly, at first, but the incredible tightness of her not-so-virgin-anymore ass was driving him insane. Hamish soon found himself using her hips as love handles, and thrusting in her hard, so hard, while Vera under him was just moaning, screaming, writhing mess.

When he felt her flutter around his cock, he let go her hips and wrapped his arms around her body, to bring her up. Vera was now tightly pressed to his chest. Hamish’s cock was still buried deep in her ass, one of his hands was steadying her and pinching her nipple, while the other went south. He began stroking her clit, which made her moan ever more, and when he slid two of his fingers in her pussy, it became too much for her.

Vera screamed so loudly he was sure even people in the town heard it, threw her head back and dug her nails into his arm.  
„Fuck, _Hamish,_ _yes_... Harder! _Harder_ \- fuuuck,“ she cried, almost half-sobbed. Her hand reached back to hold the back of his neck. Hamish switched the breasts and even though it looked impossible, he began pounding even harder. Vera’s second orgasm was even bigger, harder, longer, and her ongoing tightening of her walls, mixed with the expression of her face sent him over the edge too. He spilled his seed deep into her ass with a long groan.

Hamish’s hand let go of her breast and he was just holding her now, because she wasn’t capable of it herself. She could barely think, completely on the verge of blacking out, breathing heavily, as the last waves of the orgasm lazily rolled somewhere in her lowe abdomen. After a few moments, when they both were just savoring the feeling, Hamish pulled out from her. He watched as his cum dripped from her heart-shapped butt down on the bedsheet, and fuck if it wasn’t satisfying.

He carefully laid her down. „Still alive, my baby doll?“ he asked, scornful smile on his lips, and kissed her.  
„Th – think so,“ Vera stuttered. She was almost sure she wasn’t going to be able to stand or sit or basically do anything the next day, but would she do it again? Definitely yes. In a heartbeat.

Hamish pulled the blanket over them and took her in his arms. Nor he or Vera bothered to pull some clothes on, there was no point. Vera settled on his chest, her hand draped over his stomach.  
„Sleep, my love,“ he said quietly, placing the softest kiss on her forehead, as if he didn’t fuck her senseless just a few minutes ago.  
„I love you,“ whispered Vera out of the blue, almost asleep, and while she finally gave up the fight, Hamish smiled broadly. If he had known before that it was enough to fuck her in the ass to hear the three words, he‘d have done so long ago. Because filthy sex or not, their whole relationship was about love from the very beginning, and they both knew that.  
„I love you too, baby,“ he answered, hugged her tighter, and welcomed the sleep too.

  
  



End file.
